Effect of Mass on Zero
by Mojhe1
Summary: We all know that Shepard died on the day of Collectors attack on Normandy, but what if that was no true. What if in the last possible moment she was saved by green oval and a failure of a mage. Mage who above everything wanted mighty beast to show that she was not a failure, but all she got was armored woman. Let's see how Commander will change this mage.
1. Saved by accident

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or Zero no Tsukaima**

**Word Count: 1709**

**{Break}**

She was falling, she knew that. It was end of journey for her, no matter what will she try there is not even one percent chance of survival reentry in atmosphere of planet in damaged suit leaking oxygen. Guess that is how she will meet her end falling down into atmosphere of planet, not while fighting The Reapers, neither protecting the galaxy from threat but by falling from her ship, her NORMANDY and by some unknown vessel. After all she had done, uncovering plot of top SPECTRE, becoming one herself, completing crew from many species, saving Wrex at Virmire, but unfortunately loosing very good solder Lt Alenko, then flight after Saren to Illos, fight for Citadel and saving the Council, and that's how her life ends?

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière."

Now she started hearing voices, this really is the end for her.

"Pentagon of the five elemental power, Heed my summoning"

She feels it there is little time left. Her mother will be devastated even if she is a solder too.

"and bring forth...my familiar!"

Just as she felt herself losing consciousness from lack of oxygen she thought about her Liara.

**{Break}**

Weather is great, birds are singing and there is little to none wind, but none of this is calming nerves of Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière for which it is last chance to prove that she is a mage and not failure. Her peers are laughing that she will fail, but they don't think what will that mean for Louise. It will mean that she is disgrace for family and only good to marry her to some noble. _'No, she will summon something great like a dragon or griffin, even common animal would be good.'_ She takes a deep breath and starts chanting.

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière."

'_I can't fail I am Vallière I will summon something great'_

"Pentagon of the five elemental power, Heed my summoning"

She felt it. Something was responding.

"and bring forth...my familiar!"

What everyone has expected was explosion, but there was none. Someone called "Ha you can't even make an explosion this time Louise the Zero"

Professor Colbert told them to be quiet, but in his thoughts he was concerned about young woman standing before him. He didn't want to fail her because he knew what it meant for her. She always tried harder than anyone else in the academy. She probably knew more about theory of magic than the most teachers here. Her only flaw in practical application of magic was that every spell that she cast resulted in explosion.

Louise felt it, she just needed to pour more will in summoning array and her familiar will come. She will show them that she is not failure at magic. She will be great.

Then it happened, the greatest of any explosions Louise cause, the cast appeared but was quickly sucked into green portal that after few short seconds disappeared. By that time on earth landed a body, which clearly belonged to a woman.

She wore some kind of armor but very strange one. It seems like it was made of some kind of material unknown to Louise. There were black metal plates around some places. Pattern on it was composed of two colors- black and red. Helmet covered almost the whole face showing only the eyes and small part of the face. The whole armor looked like it was made on person, who wears it. Metal plates were somehow bolted to material. On the hip of the woman Louise saw some kind of box, from behind her arms stick out more of these weird boxes.

"HA-Ha Zero can't even summon proper familiar"

"She killed her own familiar the moment she summoned it."

"Once Zero always Zero"

"Professor Colbert can I try again. It was mistake on my part. Just small mistake."Said in quivering voice Louise

"Louise the Zero you don't make small mistakes, You are just failure as mage."

"Miss Vallière I can't allow you to redo Summoning as it is sacred ritual bestowed upon us by Founder Brimir himself. If I allow you to summon again it would be heresy." Said Professor Colbert with conviction in his voice."Normally I would tell you to continue with contract, but in this case I don't think it is good choice."

"Professor then what should I do?"

"Best course of action in this situation is to take your familiar to your room." Said elder Professor

**{Break}**

'_What happened, last I remember is explosion and falling toward planet with damaged oxygen tank.'_ Thought Commander _'Then how am I alive? Well I won't know that by lying on my back.'_ Just as she began to open her eyes she felt something was wrong, normally if she was in med bay of some ship she would feel hum of its mass effect core. Someone would take off her armor and helmet to get better access to skin but now she could feel medigel and weight of her light body armor. When she opened eyes completely, she felt quick apply of pressure on chest and face, but it gave way to burning pain. First she felt it in amps then it traveled through her nervous system and stopped at her hand where it engraved something. In that moment she bolted upright to crouching position on what appears to be pile of hay and instinctively reached for pistol strapped to her left hip only to not find it there. She didn't panic it was one of first things Alliance taught their marines- to never panic. Instead she moved her head so she could see who was attacking her. What she saw made her blink few times, it was girl, young girl to be precise with long, pink hair. Girl was dressed in white shirt, black skirt and black cape held together with golden pedant on which is engraved pentagram. She was currently lying on her ass, in her hand was some kind of engraved stick.

"What have you done to me girl?" Said in very serious tone of voice Commander

**{Break}**

Louise was not happy, she woke up today to summon something great and all she got is this commoner in weird armor. She deduced that the being she summoned is commoner from lack of any kind of wand and even if her armor looks somewhat weird it has seen better days. It had small tears in some places and on the back there was large cut in place where some kind of tubes should go. She saw that when being was transported to her room. When she saw commoner stir she went to work. Taping where forehead should be she started chanting:

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers; bless this humble being, and make her my familiar." She positioned herself on chest area of woman for better access and quickly sealed contract by kissing bottom part of helmet. Professor Colbert recommended that when woman starts to stir Louise should seal contract.

Few seconds after sealing the contract her "Familiar" all but shoot and reached to place where that weird box was previously attached. Thank the founder for thoughtfulness of Professor, who would tell her that this could be some kind of weapon and that she should take this and the other boxes from woman. During that time she landed on her backside. When Louise looked up she saw pair of sky blue eyes, which were pinning her to ground.

"What have you done to me girl?" Said the woman coldly.

"It- It was i- in- inscribing of fa- familiar runes."Stuttered Louise then responded firmly "I summoned you as my familiar during Springtime Familiar Summoning"

"So you're basically telling me that I was saved by some occultism ritual?" Said woman skeptically. "I must have hallucinations from lack of oxygen. Then I would be still falling toward that planet and to make my last minutes better I have hallucinations but why not of Liara."Said to herself her summon."Well one way to test all theories on where I am." Continued newly made familiar "Girl I have a request, can you do something for me?"

After scaring her half to death woman she summoned started acting weird. First she started to talking about something called occultism, then she continued about hallucinations to finish with request. "And what would that be Familiar" Said coldly irritated Louise.

"Well what I want Is for you to do is simple, you just have to hit my armor."

"You want what? Me to hit your armor what kind of request is this? "Said disbelieving Louise

"Well at the moment its only way I can check if I'm not in any kind of hallucination."

"Why would you even think that you are in hallucination? Never mind don't answer, I'll just have to hit you right?"Asked rhetorically pink-haired mage.

"Yes just hit me and it will confirm everything, then I can answer any questions you will have. If you're real." Said armored woman

Louise gathered all frustrations from her life in that one hit, all her failures, all insults hurled at her, her whole being was condensed in this one hit. She moved fast, faster than before, her hand curled up in a fist she hit her familiar in most exposed part of armor. Louise hit the woman just under her breast. Then she started massaging her knuckles just after hitting. _'This material is harder than it looks.'_

"Well that confirms it I'm not having hallucinations." Then blue-eyed woman rose up to her full height and was at least as high as Kirche if not higher. Next she took off her helmet and showed her hole face to Louise for first time. Her eyes were sky blue, she had beautiful red hair reaching to half of her slim neck. Her lips were black and on the right eyebrow she had a small scar. On pale skin there were some freckles."I'm Commander Jane Shepard of Alliance, commanding officer of SSV Normandy, though the last one is probably no longer true and who are you girl."

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière and I'm your master."

**{Break}**

**Author Notes **

**1 For those who want to know what armor is Shepard wearing it's Light Armor Colossus**

**2 It's my first story so don't flame me, you can criticize me and I would love constructive criticism but not flames.**

**3 English is not my native language but I try not to make too many errors.**

**4 I know Zero no tsukaima only from fanfiction so if I write something wrong then Please Inform me.**


	2. No signal Welcome to Tristania

**Disclaimer: Don't own Mass Effect or Familiar of Zero **

**Words: 2216 Date of Posting: 07.07.2013**

**{Break}**

"I'm Commander Jane Shepard of Alliance, commanding officer of SSV Normandy, though the last one is probably no longer true and who are you girl." Said proudly Commander, but at the end her voice gained pained undertone.

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière and I'm your master." Exclaimed Louise

Only now Shepard started looking around space she was in. Jane was in spacious room probably belonging to Louise. Hay on which she was lying minutes ago has on one side queen-sized bed and on other small wooden table with two chairs that too were from wood. On table is standing lamp and on far side of the room was standing wardrobe. Beside wardrobe is desk on which are lying books. Next to desk is book cabinet with glass doors. She felt like in some kind of museum with all that wood and hay.

"Now would you kindly explain me why do you call yourself my master?" Asked suspicious Shepard

"Well I summoned you as familiar and successfully bound you to me. You should have rune somewhere on your body. Feel honored to be given such privilege as serving noble of house Vallière" Said getting annoyed Louise. '_Why oh why did I summon commoner, as __Vallière I should be able to summon some mighty beast not some useless commoner.'_

"So you think that you are given rule over me just because you happen to summon me with some sophisticated piece of technology your family dug up? Well let me tell you that I will not become someone's slave." Shepard started losing control of her anger. _'That small girl thinks she can just like that make me her slave and what is this getup with wood. Last I heard it was one of luxury goods and only richest people could buy it in that quantity. With that amount of it in this room alone she should have heard of these Vallière's.' _"And what is this familiar you keep talking about." Spoke trying to calm down Commander. _'It won't do me any good to lose temper here. I have to keep cool head if I want to end this situation peacefully. Then she will try to make contact with Alliance using her Omni- Tool.'_

"Familiar is usually animal or magical beast summoned by mage upon start of second year in academy. They give mages enhanced senses, when ordered fetch reagents used for spells."Listed Louise _'Doesn't this commoner know how to address her betters? Was it too much to ask for mighty beast or maybe it was punishment from Brimir. No it's impossible as I haven't done anything against faith.'_ She really was getting annoyed by this situation."And most important thing is that they have to protect their masters at any cost."

"So you say that those familiars are pets that you use to do your biding and I was summoned as one of these. Then we may have conflict of interests" Stated simply Commander "Because I have no intent of staying on this planet more than needed. Besides this smells of slavery to me and slavery is outlawed in Citadel Space" Continued SPECTRE _'Something was seriously wrong here. This girl was speaking of mages, summoning and didn't have any reaction to her name. I am famous even if I don't like it. Being first human SPECTRE can guarantee it to you.'_

"What are you talking about commoner? I haven't heard about this Citadel Space. Stop saying nonsense and speak from where in Halkegenia you come from." Louise said irritated at situation she found herself in.

"You don't recognize any of these names? That should be impossible, unless…" _'If what I think is true then returning to Citadel or any known to her place will be really hard. But first I need to confirm that my suspicions are true. If yes then I don't want to even think about trouble I found myself in.' _"Do names Citadel, Systems Alliance or Mass Relay mean anything to you?" Asked after contemplating position she found herself in Shepard.

"Well anybody even commoner know that citadel is a type of fortress, but what are the other two?" _'Did I summon mentally unstable individual as familiar. She was speaking as if she was from other planet and these names, they didn't sound even close to things in Halkegenia. My day is getting worse with each minute.'_

'_Ok so I am on some pre- space flight planet where humans live as natives. This means that return to known space might be impossible. From information gathered to this point there is caste system of some kind here. If she heard right girl in front of her is mage whatever that means here. Time to gather information where here is.' _Thought troubled Jane "Could you then tell me where I happen to be?" Said calmly N7 operative

"You are in Tristain Academy of Magic which is in country of Tristain on continent of Halkegenia" Stated proudly Louise. "It is the most prestigious magic academy in all Halkegenia." Boasted pink- haired mage.

Shepard chosen that moment to walk to window and look at surface of planet she was brought to. Looking up to sky she saw two moons one was shining blue and other red. There was no movement of any kind in air so it really meant that this was not colony. Universe really likes to mess with her, first beacon and now this. "Girl I know it may sound crazy but I'm not from here and it would really help me if you could sent me where I belong." Said resigned SPECTRE as she begun to turn to face Louise. "My you could say 'home' needs me. I can't stay here as much as I would like to." Said truthfully Commander. '_She really would like to stay on this planet far away from war against geth and finding ways to stop Reapers from returning. Maybe after all was over there will be time to find this planet and build home on it for Liara.'_

'_I could not believe what I was hearing, my own familiar wanted to get away from me. But (un)fortunately there was no way to break contract after it was sealed.'_ "Summoning Familiar is one way spell and there is no known spell working in reverse and Contract Familiar is spell binding both parties for life. Unless one of involved in it dies it will hold." Stated in matter of fact tone of voice Louise.

Felling Louise's unrest grow after her answer she came to conclusion that summoning of familiar must be something important in culture of these people. '_Maybe it is like pilgrimage for quarians.'_ "This means that I have to find a way home on my own…" Before she could continue Jane was interrupted by angry Louise.

Hearing words coming from Shepard's mouth pink- haired mage had enough_. 'This day was to be greatest day in her life, she was to show everybody that she was not a failure. At the moment it was opposite and worst of it was that her familiar wanted nothing to do with her.'_"Then go find it! Go and leave me alone!" Yelled Louise on verge of tears.

Shepard seeing that girl before her is on verge of mental breakdown quickly spoke."And why would I do this? Is it not Academy?"

Her mind could not compensate what was she hearing. This woman wanted to stay but why, not too long ago she was accusing her of slavery. It just was too much for her, she needs to rest now. Discussion about other things will come tomorrow. This day is just too tasking. "I will go to sleep now. You in mean time will take my clothes for maid to clean them. You can do that much yes? Oh and wake me up in the morning." All but ordered mage.

Shepard was weighting her options. Jane could tell her to do it herself, but then she loses chance to get more information on this place form staff working here. It never hurts to have more information on unknown planet. When Louise changed into almost see-through nightgown Commander took basket with clothes to wash and stepped out of the room.

**{Break}**

After stepping out of room Jane went down the corridor. On both walls were doors leading probably to other rooms. Going down the corridor was staircase, at the bottom of which she saw another corridor ending with large space. In the middle of it was fountain. At the fountain were sitting two people girl and boy. Girl had big breasts and fiery red hair reaching middle of her back. Her skin was dark and she was wearing the same uniform as Louise but with two first buttons undone. Her boots were reaching to knees and looked like they were from leather. Boy was probably year older than girl, he had short brown hair and was wearing male version of uniform, except cape which was purple. Going silently as to not disturb their time together she went behind theirs back and through doors leading to courtyard. Taking in clear air into her lungs she went to work. Setting down basket which was in her hands until now, she activated her Omni- tool. Browsing through list of programs on it Jane found what she was looking for. After activating program Shepard started looking for any kind of comm- buoy near her position. After finding nothing it finally hit her that she might never return to Liara. _'No I can't think like that. I will find way to return and my best bet would be staying in this Academy.' _

While she was deep in thought black-haired maid was walking by. Seeing laundry at the feet of woman she came closer to ask if stranger need any help. "Excuse me but does Miss need help with this?" Asked timidly maid.

"Ah… Oh yes if you could help me with washing those clothes it would be greatly appreciated." Said smiling Shepard.

"Oh right where are my manners. My name is Siesta, it is part of my job so it would me no problem miss..." Said quickly Siesta.

"My name is Jane Shepard. Apparently I was summoned here as familiar." Presented herself Jane. She was impressed by politeness presented to her by this maid and what better source of information there is than staff working around academy.

"Oh so you are Miss Vallière's familiar. I heard that commoner was summoned as familiar but no one knew how she looked." Started talking Siesta until Shepard interrupted her.

"Yes it was me, but we can speak while doing laundry Ok?" Proposed Spectre. She wanted to have it done and to test if she has suffered any lasting damage.

**{Break}**

Walk to washhouse was peaceful for both Siesta and Shepard. Maid spoke about commoners and nobles, that nobles can use magic and are chosen by Founder Brimir to rule and commoners are to serve them. She spoke that there are some commoners who bought themselves title, but that is only possible in Germania. When Shepard asked about country Siesta gave as much information as she could remember.

"Tristania is sharing borders with Germania and Gallia. There is also island of Albion and Romalia. At least those are all I know about. I don't want to sound rude but where are you from?" Asked Siesta. _'I was interested in fellow commoner, to be summoned as familiar it must be scary but she was so friendly even in this situation. She must be brave to face something like that without fear.'_

"I'm from land far away where people are equals, there are no commoners and nobles. You can be whoever you want as long as you work for it." Answered politely Jane. _'Even if there were no castes there still was inequality in society. You just need to look at quarians. Three hundred years in exile and they are still treated like third rate citizens.'_

"That must be wonderful place you live in." Said in amazement Siesta. "To live equally and have the same education as nobles. It truly must be marvelous place."

Short time after that laundry was done and Shepard said goodbye to Siesta. Walking back to Louise room she run diagnostics on armor, amp and implant, Jane didn't want to walk around with damaged amp. Shepard read enough about incidents like that on extranet to know consequences of it. Quietly leaving laundry beside doors she left room. There was only one bed in it and she would rather sleep under sky than on hay. When Jane was in open again she checked diagnostics program and frowned. From what she was seeing armor was mostly intact, well nothing that cannot be repaired by some omnigel. What was worrying was that gash from explosion which ripped a new one in oxygen tank and damaged shield generator. It could be repaired but it will take time and at least fifteen units of omnigel. On bright side amp and implant were clean and intact. If they would be damaged she would not like it one bit. Checking everything one more time she came to tree and placed her helmet beside it. Then Shepard slipped down its trunk to semi lying position and gone to light sleep.

**{Break}**

**1 I'm not native speaker so there are bound to be grammar errors, if you see any contact me. I will try to eliminate them.**

**2 I don't like flames, but like constructive criticism.**

**3 To those asking about class of Shepard. Take your chances, I left small tips in this and last chapter. **

**4 ****I know Zero no tsukaima only from fanfiction so if I write something wrong then Please Inform me. At the moment I'm reading and watching it too but I may still get something wrong.**

**5 I want to thank all who reviewed last chapter. **


End file.
